Ils étaient là, à l'endroit habituel
by AndThingsICannotSpeak
Summary: Severus Snape, encore écolier, observe de loin ces quatre garçons qu'il déteste tant...


Ils étaient là, à l'endroit habituel.

Le garçon renifla avec dédain et tourna les talons pour aller s'installer plus loin. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, posa ses affaires. Distraitement, il avait ouvert un manuel de potions mais ses yeux erraient au loin, glissant avec une froide indifférence sur le terrain de l'école. C'était un bel après-midi d'automne, peut-être l'un des derniers avant que le froid ne s'installe pour de bon. Partout des élèves flânaient sans but précis, bavardaient, riaient. Son regard se reporta inévitablement sur le petit groupe qui se trouvait au bord du lac. Eux, encore et toujours. Par chance, l'endroit qu'il avait choisi ne leur permettait pas de l'apercevoir. Ici, il serait tranquille pour un moment, libre de réviser ses notes secrètes sans craindre d'être interrompu par des moqueries ou de désagréables confrontations. Si seulement leur présence n'était pas si dérangeante. D'où il était, il pouvait les voir clairement, devinait presque leurs paroles. Regardez-le, songea-t-il, dégoûté, le grand héro de Quidditch qui se pavane devant ses acolytes. Encore à se vanter de sa dernière frasque sans le moindre doute, gesticulant et s'esclaffant comme un imbécile. Si imbu de lui-même avec cette manie idiote d'ébouriffer ses cheveux à intervalles réguliers. Ridicule. D'entres tous, c'était bien Potter qu'il détestait le plus. Et puis il y avait ce petit faire-valoir insupportable qui ne les lâchait jamais d'une semelle. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Qui s'en souciait! Empoté, le physique ingrat, il semblait lui-même stupéfié de s'être vu accordé le privilège d'appartenir à leur petite clique. Il passait ses journées à suivre docilement, s'extasiant devant les faits et gestes des trois autres en geignant de sa voix nasillarde. Ensuite venait Sa Majesté Black, hautain et blasé, affichant en permanence le petit sourire suffisant de quelqu'un qui en sait plus que tout le monde. Non content d'être issus d'une très noble lignée de mages noirs au sang pur, cet idiot arrogant tirait plutôt sa fierté d'avoir été envoyé chez les irréprochables Gryffondors. Par désir de provoquer ses parents, il défendait les moldus haut et fort tout en condamnant toute association avec les forces du mal. Pathétique! Severus ne le méprisait que davantage de dénigrer un tel héritage, lui-même sang-mêlé et d'origine plus que modeste aurait tout donné pour avoir cette chance. Cela le rendait malade de le voir faire le fier aux côtés de Potter et de ses semblables, le bras négligemment passé autour du cou de ce garçon bizarre –Lupin, comme il l'aurait fait d'un frère. De ce dernier, il n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion. Tout ce qu'on savait de Remus Lupin c'est qu'il devait s'absenter très souvent pour des raisons de santé et semblait toujours plus ou moins à l'article de la mort. Les rumeurs les plus improbables circulaient parmi les élèves mais personne ne savait vraiment de quoi il souffrait. Du reste, il était studieux, discret et d'une incompétence extraordinaire en cours de potion. Difficile d'imaginer compagnons plus mal assortis que ces quatre-là et pourtant ils étaient inséparables. Ensemble du matin jusqu'au soir, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à échafauder leurs plaisanteries élaborées et autres escapades aussi dangereuses que stupides. Et il devait admettre à regret qu'ils étaient terriblement doués, non seulement pour mettre toute l'école dans un chaos total mais surtout pour inventer des sorts bien au-delà du niveau de sorciers de leur âge. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, c'était généralement sur lui qu'ils testaient les effets indésirables de leurs dernières inventions. Bien entendu, il ne se gênait jamais pour riposter, prouvant qu'il avait lui aussi plus d'un tour dans son sac et aucun scrupule à blesser ses adversaires. L'ironie du sort faisait toujours en sorte qu'ils se retrouvent inévitablement sur son chemin. Et pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer, il lui était impossible de simplement ignorer leur présence. C'était cette camaraderie stupide qui les unissait, ce plaisir évident qu'ils avaient à traîner ensemble et à partager leurs petits secrets. Toutes ces messes basses entre les cours, ces regards entendus et autres comportements suspects… Comme si quelqu'un se souciait vraiment de leurs enfantillages! Parfois, il en venait à se demander quel intérêt morbide le poussait à les mépriser de loin, comme il le faisait en ce moment même, alors qu'il aurait pu employer son temps à mille occupations plus constructives. Les affrontements quotidiens suffisaient pourtant amplement à lui gâcher l'existence, pourquoi fallait-il que la seule présence de Potter et de sa suite soit une constante distraction? Ce n'était certainement pas qu'il les enviait ou qu'il ressentait la moindre curiosité à leur égard. Qui donc voudrait perdre son temps avec des gens comme eux? Ha! Le garçon étouffa un rire sans joie en s'imaginant assis là-bas, avec eux. Il songea à l'effet que cela ferait de faire partie de leur petit groupe, de devenir leur _ami_…

Plutôt mourir!


End file.
